dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-28108289-20130913115837/@comment-2213547-20131226000552
Draxer- escribió: SSBBW escribió Joder, no entiendes, no? Jamas dije que Super Buuhan estaba compuesto por Gohan y Gotenks, dije "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majin Buu y Piccolo" . Goten esta casi alcanzando a Gohan en los Cell Games y Trunks supera a Goten, ademas que estos luego entrenaron en la habitación del tiempo, Gohan en si ya supera por mucho a Goku SSJ3, almenos mas de 5 veces a Goku SSJ3, Piccolo es mas fuerte que Goku SSJ antes de la habitación del tiempo en la saga de Cell, Super Buu ya superaba a Goku SSJ3 y igualaba a Gotenks SSJ3, Goku SSJ4 seria algo si de fuerte como Super Buutenks o la mitad de fuerte que Super Buuhan, en fin de que vale sacar tanto argumento si lo descartan sin pruebas ni fundamentos.. ¿Joder SSJ2 un x500? , ¿En serio? Lo mas cercano a lo oficial es que el SSJ2 es un x100 veces la forma base osea un x2 la forma SSJ (Todo esto salio en Super Exciting Guide), un SSJ FP no es mas que un SSJ estable, osea que el Saiyajin esta familiarizado con la transformación y la siente como si fuera su forma normal osea tiene control total sobre esta, el "SSJ Ordinario" que mencionas es cuando un Saiyajin se transforma por primera vez en un SSJin, tu "información" sabida por todos es tan errónea como decir que el poder de Pilaf es de 100. Sin fundamentos.... ja. Dime que fundamento tienes para decir que Gohan es 5 veces superior a Goku. Dime que fundamento aparte de esa guía tienes para decir que el SSJ2 es x2 del SSJ. Contra-argumento destructivo de lo que dices: Gohan SSJ2 cell game. Este, al momento de la llegada de Cell, dice haber perdido más del 50% de su poder, esto lo pone por debajo de un SSJ. Cell super perfecto tiene el poder casi del Gohan SSJ2 fresco. Gohan con una mano logra mantener a Cell y en varios momentos estar superandolo. Gohan en ningún momento dijo que la perdida de poder fuera mentira, pero aún así logró mantenerlo. Al final, expulsa todo su poder y se desmaya por exceso de cansanción. Ahora te pregunto, como un Gohan SSJ2 más debil que Gohan SSJ, logra mantener a un enemigo que le gana a Goku SSJ, el cual más encima tiene un plus extra... Es ilógico que: Gohan SSJ2 > Cell perfecto > Goku SSJ > Gohan SSJ > Gohan SSJ2 cansado con menos del 50% de energía >=< (mayor, igual o un poco menor) Cell super perfecto > ¿Cell perfecto? > ¿? ¿? ¿Gotenks SSJ3 igualado por Super Buu? Que chiste. Gotenks SSJ3 pudo haberlo asesinado en cosa de segundos si no fuera por la regeneración y si no fuera porque se le acabo el tiempo antes de darle el golpe final después de una larga paliza... ¿Goten y Trunks igualando a Gohan de los cell game? O sea, me dices que los niños habían superado a Super Vegeta, Super Trunks (los cuales entrenaron 2 veces en la habitación del tiempo) los Cell Jr y especialmente a Cell segunda forma (inferior a los anteriores nombrados). ¿Un SSJ es igual a un SSJ FP? Claro, cuando Vegeta y Trunks entraron más tiempo (descubriendo el SSJ DND y el DSD) que Goku y Gohan pero sólo porque Goku y Gohan descubrieron el SSJ FP tuvieron un plus excesivo de poder superando por excesivamente mucho a Vegeta y Trunks... y el entrenamiento fue de un año menos (un día) en la habitacion del tiempo. *EXTREME FACEPALM* http://animextremist.com/mangas-online/dragon-ball/capitulo-427/dragonball-11.html Goten manteniendo una batalla firme contra Gohan SSJ que era mas débil que el Gohan de Cell Saga y Gohan después pudo mantener una batalla contra Dabura, y Goku dice Cell = Dabura (Aunque no creo que se refiera al Cell Super Perfecto), Gotenks SSJ3 pudo haber asesinado a Super Buu por los Fantamas Kamikaze que lanza, es como decir que Goku Base es mas fuerte que Kid Buu por la Super Genkidama(Aunque esta esta compuesta por la energía de otros seres vivos), es un hecho que las técnicas especiales pueden ser mas fuertes que el usuario, si no, no tuvieran la necesidad de lanzar estos ataques. La wiki de Dragon Ball (En ingles) esta para reforzar lo que digo sobre el SSJ2 " *The Super Saiyan 2 form is twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan,' according to the ''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Story Volume, pages 62-63''', therefore increasing a base Saiyan's power up to 100 times its maximum output. " thumb|Multiplicador del SSJ, 50. He puesto unos scans para tus argumentos no coherentes. Kanzeshuu también tiene scans de Super Exciting Guide, http://www.kanzenshuu.com/battle-power/databook/ , también mencionando que el poder de Vegetto es el poder base de Goku multiplicado por el poder de Vegeta (y aun así Vegetto no podía con Super Buu en el manga pasando instantáneamente al SSJ), así que ahi se rompe todo y podríamos decir que Super Buu gana esta pelea, y OJO toda esta información estuvo supervisada por Akira Toriyama, en algunas partes de la serie algunos personajes pueden concentrar su Ki en un solo puño, véase Piccolo Daimaho vs Goku Niño, no se si Gohan hizo esto, pero volviendo al tema, no se para que sacaste el tema SSJ2 Gohan = CSP (Cell Super Perfecto), Vegeta en algún momento de la serie cuando Goku y Gohan alcanzan el SSJ FP, dice algo como esto "Se ven como Super Saiyajines pero se sienten como si fuera su forma normal", que Goku y Gohan hayan sido mas fuertes que Trunks y Vegeta no significa que sea por el SSJ FP, simplemente pudieron haber tenido otro tipo de entrenamiento. thumb|Multiplicador SSJ2 y SSJ3, el multiplicador del SSJ2 es el único numero en la parte con letras negras al lado del derecho del SSJ2, el multiplicador de SSJ3 esta en la parte derecha del SSJ3, el 2 en la parte de letras negras del SSJ3 es debido a que menciona al SSJ2,se traduce como "Super Saiyajin 2 por 4..."